


Please, just tell me...

by OnceuponaLara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceuponaLara/pseuds/OnceuponaLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A true pacifist run. Everyone made it to the surface. Everything was going how it should. Everyone was happy, living a new amazing life beyond the underground...</p><p>At least almost everyone was happy...</p><p>Sans confronts Frisk about how long before he will reset again, and ruin everything they'd worked so hard for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, just tell me...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frisk, Please... [Undertale Comic Dub]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219673) by wanderyn. 



> HELLO!
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction on my account so I hope you like it!
> 
> Please leave a review below to tell me what was good or bad about it so I can work on writing in the future!
> 
> If you have any suggestions then leave that as well!
> 
> I don't think this will be a multi-chapter fic because I don't really have much of an idea. I'm just typing without really thinking about where its leading. But if you think I should carry it on then tell me but I don't think so cause I'm not great at writing XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fanfiction! <3

8:37am-Surface

He just couldn't take it anymore.

Every day his paranoia grew. Each day the pain became greater. Each time he woke up it became harder and harder to maintain his signature grin. He didn't even bother making puns or jokes anymore. Not that his friends really noticed. They were all so engrossed in their new lives. Being on the surface...was not all that he thought it would be. He thought he would be happy up here. But...it soon became aware to him that at any moment, the timeline could reset, and everything they worked hard for could end. No one else (excluding Frisk) knew about the timeline. I mean, they wouldn't even know what a 'True Reset' would mean for them. He'd never felt so alone. So isolated. He desperately needed to tell someone how he felt. But how could he? Why should he bring more people into his suffering just for his own selfish reasons. Knowing that Frisk had the power to ruin everything was not something that people would want to know. And because he knew, it prevented him from ever enjoying himself on the surface.

He couldn't eat. He barely slept. He was just so scared that when he wakes, he'll look to the left and not see a beautiful sunrise and a bright blue sky and a golden flowery field, but to be back in his old room in the underground, and look out the window to see nothing but the darkness of Snowdon in the early hours of the morning. No one else understood what it was like, to know what he knew. To know whenever it resets. And now it was getting to him worse than ever. But the thing that had been keeping him going, was seeing his brother happy. Papyrus - the last ray of light in his life. Sure, he had other friends. And he and Toriel are...well, it's complicated. But Papyrus had always been there for him, and Sans to him too. To him, there was no greater joy than seeing his brother so full of joy. It's why he bothers to plaster a smile on his face. Why he bothers to get up each morning. Why he chooses to carry on. If it weren't for Papyrus, then...he didn't know what would happen.

But today, it all became too much for him. It was just too hard to know that if Frisk resets, that everyone's happy ending would be ripped from them. It was only a matter of time before Frisk grows bored of the way that things are. He'd spent every living moment so far worrying over it, and now it was time to for him to know. He had to ask him.

"Hey, kiddo!" It took all his energy to keep the wobbly smile on his face. It was yet another beautiful day. Birds were singing. Flowers were blooming. A perfect time to be on the surface. For most people. It only made it harder for Sans, knowing once everything's reset, they'd probably never make it to the surface again, and you never know when it'll be your last sunrise.

"Oh, hey Sans!" Frisk shouted. He was playing hide and seek with Papyrus and Undyne. Papyrus was standing behind the human, while Undyne was dangling in a tree above him. Sans sighed. At least they're having fun. Frisk ran towards him and threw Sans into an embrace, practically knocking him over. His grin faltered slightly, awkwardly patting him on the back. As he pulled away, Sans had tears in his eyes, some running down his face. Frisk noticed instantly, unlike Undyne and Papyrus in the background, who were now playing tag in the tall grass. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He said innocently, his tiny voice cutting through Sans' heart like a hot knife through butter. It was now or never, he thought. Time to show his true feelings.

Slowly, Sans sighed. Sweat beading down his face in his nervousness. "Listen, Kid. I...need to ask you something." Sans took a deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes dropped to the floor, as he was unable to continue with Frisk's concerned eyes boring into his own, seeping into his soul. "When exactly are you planning to reset, huh?" He mumbled. He looked up for a split second to see Frisks hurt gaze. Wait, he didn't get the wrong idea, did he? "I mean, don't get me wrong! This is a sweet setup. Everyone's happy... and when they go back they won't remember it so it'll be fine!" Tears ran freely down his face as he moved onto his next point, realizing he was rambling. "But...then there's me, right?" His voice trembled as he talked. "I...I just..." He began to sob in between words. "Ha...haha...making me wait...awful cruel of you, y'know?" But he kept smiling somehow. "I...I can't keep this up much longer, Frisk!" He dropped to his knees, heaving with sobs, his shaking hands covering his face as he continued to talk through wobbling words. "I can't keep waking up...to this...Knowing that I'll-" He cut off, trying to contain his cried, but failed. Instead, he looked up at Frisk with pleading eyes. "Just PLEASE!" He screamed. "TELL ME! tell me when Frisk..." His voice cracked as he continued to cry. "Please..." He whispered. And that was all he could say before the sobs took his words away.

And everything in sight went black...

For a while he stayed like this. He felt nothing but pain for what seemed like years, surrounded by darkness that wasn't actually there. In reality, he was crying in a heap on the ground, in the middle of a flowery field with the sun raying down over him. But in his eyes, everything was dark. In his head, everything was black. Until he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder. That tiny ray of light, no matter how small, pulled him out of that black hole he'd been stweing in for who knows how long they'd been on the surface. Slowly, Sans raised his head, and was met with Frisks kind, determined eyes. Slowly bringing him back to his usual quirky self just by smiling at him. then he heard 2 words that changed everything...

"I won't!" Sans crying stopped abruptly, searching Frisks face for any indication that it was a joke, or that he was lying. But he found no trace of anything but certainty. Did he really just say that? "Not ever!" Frisk placed a little kiss on Sans' forehead, before rising from the ground and running off to Undyne and Sans to join in their game of tag. All Sans could do was kneel there, watching them, a genuine smile slowly spreading across his face, followed by a single chuckle as Papyrus ran into a tree.

"Sans! Are you alright?" A familiar voice rung out from behind. He rose to his feet, and wiped the tears from his eyes. As he turned to face her, he realised. Even if Frisk was going to reset, he should've been spending what little time he had enjoying the surface while he could. So with a soft, still fragile voice, he whispered with his signature smile,

"It's...such a beautiful day outside...I never noticed!" Toriel chuckled lightly, "Yes, I believe it is!" Sans sighed. I believed he was going to enjoy it up here... (THANK YOU for reading this fanfiction! please review if you have anything I can improve on!)


End file.
